


奇怪的狼群故事

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 很奇怪的东西，纯为发泄自己的xp而胡乱写的没头没尾段子集合
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	奇怪的狼群故事

早在踏入这里的第一天，埃里达就隐约地觉得这里不是什么普通的牛郎店。是什么更危险的东西。他那从贫民窟里一同生长出来的直觉尖叫着让他赶快离开这里。但欠下的那笔债让他硬着头皮入了职，他实在是更害怕被拉到世界尽头修墙、有去无回的命运。  
但这并不是说他就对在这里干活的第四天晚上发生的事情不感到惊讶。他的带教组长迟迟没说出“下班”的允许，因此埃里达也不得不继续留在店里。夜已经深了，店里的职员却一个都没有走。这不寻常的事态让他有点茫然又害怕。  
“可不能走。”他的组长吉安抽了口烟，摇头拒绝了他的下班请求，“惩戒仪式必须全员参与观看，这是说好的规矩，尤其你这种新人……”他的声音低下去，表情严肃，脸上的肌肉绷紧，嘴里的话一句也听不清了。埃里达想问是要惩罚谁，又是违反了什么规则(他相当确定自己前几天看到的店规里没有能跟这架势对得上的)，但吉安的脸看起来实在吓人，他也只能强忍着继续等待。所幸他没再等多久，人群便缓慢地朝另一个方向走动了起来。  
埃里达这才知道店里竟然有个这么大的车库。大门锁上之后，挑高的天花板便显得格外阴森——尤其当那里还吊着个被脱掉了上衣的男人的时候。他的双手被一根绳子捆在一起，绳子的另一头系在钢梁上，放得很短，使男人只有用脚尖才能勉强碰到点地面。他的同事们站成一圈，把那男人层层叠叠地锁在里头。埃里达觉得这场面甚是恐怖——因为未知——他读不懂那些大部分时间脸上总是带着轻松笑容的同事们目前的眼神。像是要把被绑在那里的男人刺穿，让他的鲜血泡透自己的指尖一样的目光。  
这人到底做错了什么？  
埃里达躲在他组长背后偷偷打量着那人的侧脸。眼熟，应该也是同事之一。级别比自己要高，但还不记得名字。  
“你好好看着吧！”吉安像是背后长了眼睛一样哼了一声，“这是绝对不能被容忍的错误。哪怕犯下的是安德烈这样的人，也要依章受罚。”  
“组长……”他实在忍不住了，“你说的这到底是什么错误？”  
吉安像是才反应过来一样瞧了他一眼。  
“……别告诉我你根本不知道……”  
“我确实是……”甚至是在您说了之后我才知道这个看起来挺眼熟的隔壁组组长名字叫安德烈呢！埃里达把这句话吞了回去。  
“这是你一开始就应该知道的……算了。现在补上也不迟。那个人犯下的错误，就是在昨天的发泄活动里弄伤了老大。是别的也就算了，只有这个错误绝对不能原谅！”  
埃里达还有很多问题想问，但人群的窃窃私语突然停止了。他也只能闭上嘴，和同事们一起扭头看向刚走进车库，成为众人目光中心的人。  
那男人年纪不大，个头中等。样貌自然是好看的，但也没英俊到会让第一眼看见的人屏住呼吸的程度——在这么一家牛郎店里意味着普通、平庸、无足轻重、可有可无。埃里达终于想起这人的身份来。这男人是这家牛郎店的店长，然而埃里达此前一直觉得他是个徒有其名：他长着眼睛，不会看不见店里的男人都是怎么欺负这位店长的。他们对他呼来喝去，语气轻佻，有人甚至会当着客人的面把酒直接泼在他的脸上，或者是带着全店的酒客起哄，逼他喝下远远过量的酒精。而这名叫费尔南多的男人却从来没露出过怒容。埃里达此前以为他是不敢，才会在众人面前即使被下属当面羞辱也只能陪笑；一条被强行塞进alpha外套的omega公狼。  
现在看来也许他错得离谱。  
男人们看着费尔南多的目光都变得正经了起来，像忠诚的狼注目着头领。费尔南多的神情仍然一如既往地懒散而愉快，披着一件薄薄的亚麻衬衫，穿一条肥大的短裤。一个金属项圈锁在他脖子上，项圈中间焊着一根粗铁链；链子从他颈间垂下，另一头被他抓在自己手里。埃里达注意到店长的腰间露出了一点绷带。  
被弄伤了么？……是组长提到的那个“错误”么？  
正在他胡思乱想的时候，费尔南多已经趿着拖鞋走到了受罚者的身边。安德烈背上裸露的肌肉抽紧了，此前渗出的汗珠随之在灯光里闪了一下；他被绑得很牢，因此连侧过身体看费尔南多都做不到。  
他在自己手臂的阴影里闭上了眼睛。费尔南多的脚步很轻但他身上金属枷锁相互碰撞的声音无法遮掩。一只手落在他两侧肩胛骨间因为被迫上举而形成的凹陷处，安德烈下意识地抽搐了一下。  
“我很抱歉……”他低声说。  
他并没打算让费尔南多以外的人听见，不过史蒂芬——费尔南多的副手——此刻正在为他的队长挑着好用的鞭子，故而站得离他们很近，自然听到了安德烈的说话。他冷笑一声。  
“现在倒想起来装模作样了？”  
“我才没有……！”安德烈下意识地反驳。费尔南多看起来有点吃惊，一派儿童目睹了复杂对话的茫然模样。史蒂芬板着脸，一下子出手抓住了他的下巴。  
“别以为这样能弥补什么，或者逃掉惩罚。如果是真心的，你一开始就不应该控制不住自己，把头儿弄伤！”  
“我真没有！”安德烈这会听起来有点委屈了。他本就比这里的大部分人要年轻，头发颜色还很浅，在史蒂芬的手里急躁起来，甚至看起来有点婴儿肥的错觉，“我没那个意思，”他当然没有，他后悔死了，费尔南多捂着肋间低声叫出来的时候他就知道自己做错了事情，他的自控力配不上这里，“我只是……那也不能不道歉吧？我只是想道歉！”  
他激动得脸也涨红了，一双蓝眼睛直勾勾地、坦率而大胆地直视副队。史蒂芬愣了一下，忙像被烫了手一样放开了他。  
简直就像是自己做错了什么一样……  
“啊，我知道了。”费尔南多适时地从他身后走上前来，接过了他选好的那条长鞭，“我接受你的道歉，但惩罚还是要做的，这你也明白？”  
安德烈鼓着脸颊点了点头：“只要你明白我不是故意的就行。”  
史蒂芬和费尔南多都早就知道安德烈是这种毫无保留的直率性格，但实实在在地看见他在皮鞭下只咬住了嘴唇去忍受的时候还是吃了一惊。每一鞭挥下后，年轻人肩头的肌肉便会随之抽动，细小的汗珠从他颈间流下，停在他赤裸红肿的背上，再被下一鞭击散。偶尔有几股汗水免于这种结果，一直流到他凹陷的腰窝里。安德烈咬着牙，又受了一鞭，痛觉终于积累得超过了界限让他失去了完全控制自己肢体的能力。他身体一颤，连带着被他手指紧紧绞住的铁链也哗啦一响。原先积在腰上的汗液洒出来，打湿了他的裤腰。  
“哎呀。”费尔南多垂下手，像是被锁链的声音惊扰了一样后退半步。他靠在史蒂芬肩膀上，两人一起打量着安德烈。  
安德烈其实是个皮肤挺白的年轻人，这当然也包括他的后背：现在那里布满了交错着的一道道二指宽的红檩，像一张由疼痛和惩戒组成的网，从收窄的腰到宽阔绷紧的肩头，把他牢牢抓住。他的两条手臂像是要飞翔一样上举，一副手铐紧咬在他上臂贴近手肘的地方，把那里的皮肉勒得鼓起发白。再往上，不算细的麻绳把他两条小臂紧紧绑在一起，末端留出一个绳扣钩在锁链上。这么一来，每当安德烈因为疼痛或者别的什么而反射性地向前挣扎想要躲避鞭子，他自己的体重便会带着把绳索抽得更紧。浅色的脑袋无力地耷拉在自己的双臂之间。  
完全是一副已经被好好弄痛过的模样。  
费尔南多和史蒂芬交换了和眼神。然后费尔南多直起身，让史蒂芬走到安德烈身边。副队用手背试了试他的肩胛：烫得吓人，而且他知道这不仅仅是因为被绑在炽热的灯泡之下。安德烈因他的触碰惊喘一声，正好让他抬起另一只手摸进发根里。那里全湿透了。  
标准的受罚程序里当然不包括这几个动作，安德烈被他摸得又惊又怕。费尔南多绕到他身前，刚好把他的表情变化全看在眼里。  
“十……十九？”安德烈哑着声音对他说。  
“啊？”费尔南多正在打量年轻人的下身——隔着深色的裤子也能看得出安德烈在鞭打后半勃了，估计他自己完全没察觉到吧……他脑子里转着些别的想法，一时没反应过来对方报的数是什么意思。  
“……还差一鞭？”被围观受罚的人犹疑地补充。他完全被弄糊涂了，还在等着最后一鞭落下。因此这意料之外的情况让他不安，怀疑他的头狼是否要给他加刑了。只有和费尔南多共事最久的史蒂芬弄明白了事态，不赞同地摇了摇头。  
但费尔南多当然不会听他的。  
“哦，那个——”费尔南多挨着他的侧脸，呼吸吹着他脸上浅色的绒毛。安德烈想躲，却因为绳索的捆绑和体力的流失而几乎无法移动。  
“我找不到地方打了，”他摆出困惑的表情，“再打下去肯定要出血了，但我记得你明天是还有任务的吧？”  
现在换安德烈感到两难了——而且不同于费尔南多那个装模作样的牲口，他是真的感到左右为难：在他的想法里，约定好的鞭数是一定要行完的，不然老大的尊严何以维护？他犯下的错误又何以惩罚？然而另一方面他也明白费尔南多说的是对的，一旦出血受了伤，他的任务几乎就一定会失败，给他们的帮派带去可观的损失。他一面觉得自己是个以帮派利益为借口逃避应得刑罚的懦夫，一面又觉得自己是个把内心道德看得比帮派利益更高的自私者。他想不出个两全的方法，急得眼圈都红了。  
“我……”他张开嘴，却不知道该说什么。费尔南多适时地解开了他的锁链，让他无力发麻的身体先靠在自己肩上。  
“好孩子，”他摸着安德烈汗湿的头发说，而安德烈能听得出来这便是首领的决定了，“今天就先到这里吧。以明天的任务为重。”


End file.
